


【番外】磕CP被老公发现肿么办part2

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【番外】磕CP被老公发现肿么办part2

【番外】磕CP被老公发现肿么办part2

孤男寡女共处一室，自然是干柴烈火。

袁今夏也不知道怎么就被抱到了二楼的卧室，房间里似乎被整理过，床上干干净净。

这会儿她坐在陆绎的身上，两个人面对面坐着。

陆绎没用什么力，抬了下她的腰，让她分得更开些，直接坐在自己身上。

包裹在真丝睡衣里的大腿，不由地分得更开，短短的裙摆，遮不住腿根，白晃晃地可口诱人。

大约是空调度数开太高，袁今夏热得要死，往后挪了挪，花苞下的弹性，和陆绎下体隆起的一包东西撞在一起。

“唔嗯～”袁今夏发出点鼻音，有点痒。

陆绎重重揉了下她的臀，灼热的气息不稳，“袁小姐，您的试用服务开始了。”

陆绎放她躺下，推高裙摆，将两条腿高高架在肩上，低头吻了下去。轻轻石药着她的腿根，留下暧昧的印记。

袁今夏倒在床上，呼吸急促，微微的刺痛，新鲜又害怕，蜜幽处湿得极快。明明……他都没有碰触底线。

腿心处的娇弱被陆绎含进嘴巴，软热的舌头抵开肥厚的蚌柔，轻添、重嘬，瞬间带出了汁水。

袁今夏双手抓着床单，上身挺得高高，脚趾卷成了一团。“哈～嗯啊～不要、不要了……”

秀致紧绷的下巴被喷了一道沛水，陆绎挑眉笑了笑，停了片刻，眼底汹涌着情欲，放下瘫软的袁今夏，捞着她起身，长舌肆意挑开她的口腔。

他……太怀念了。软玉温香抱满怀。

“袁小姐，似乎很满意。”

袁今夏找回一丝神智，才想明白，他刚刚做了什么。捶着他的胸膛，面色潮红。“变态、流氓、大色魔……”

陆绎动手脱了自己的衣服，刺啦一声，拉开裤子拉链，捉着袁今夏的手，掏出那庞然巨物。

“这，才哪到哪？”

袁今夏被迫拢着手，上上下下摸了把那物什，看着那东西进入了自己。

“啊～”

“嗯～”

窄小的蜜道包裹着巨物，被绞得湿滑，陆绎是爽得不行。

很久没有做，袁今夏被胀得不行，那东西又粗又长，又吞了整根，不用他动一动，下体分泌的沛水一波一波。

两片汩汩流汁的肥美肉片被撑到极致，陆绎看得眼热心慌，一开始控制着力道，到了后来，理智烧得慌，干脆放任自己。

袁今夏哪里受过这种激烈，咿咿呀呀地求饶，咒骂，全然无用，眼泪掉得可怕，下体咕咕作响的汁水更可怕。

到了末尾，陆绎玩心大起，找到藏匿的花珠，大拇指刺激、碾压，袁今夏战栗痉挛着尖叫，最后受不住，沉沉晕了过去。

陆绎也近临界点，在她身体里抖了抖，没有退出来。

晕过去的女人，睡衣已经被撕成两片，白鼓鼓的双乳满是指痕，下体小小的缝隙被撑弄着，瘦薄的肚皮有着一点形状，星星点点流着淫水。

陆绎不由地吞吞口水，那东西又硬了起来。


End file.
